Many systems are used for dispensing liquids or semi-solids from a disposable package consisting of a flexible collapsible bag in a corrugated box, commonly referred to as a bag-in-box dispensing package. Generally, these systems include a bag that is provided with a fitment in the form of a spout through which filling and dispensing occur. It is generally desirable to provide a quick-disconnect coupling between the spout and the service line of the pump or other type of beverage mixing and dispensing system.
However, these closures often employ complicated sealing structures for providing an adequate seal in preventing product spill. In the past, elastomeric check-valves and O-ring seals have been employed. Furthermore, these closure valves are not cost effective, as multiple parts are required for assembly.
Typically, these fluid couplings use connection types that include an insert and/or cap connected with a fluid source, such as a bag or a bag-in-box. The insert is coupled with a connector or coupler body that can access a fluid dispensing system, such as a fluid line. Many times, such connectors employ a piercing member at one end so as to puncture a membrane seal disposed on the insert when the connector is mated with the insert for fluid dispensing. Further, such connectors used to mate with the insert on the fluid source are produced so as to be reusable.
There is also a need for coupling valve assemblies that can be reused with a variety of connections. The present invention provides a non-disposable coupling valve assembly that can be utilized with a variety of fluid conduit adaptors.
Disposable containers are routinely used in commercial and industrial applications to transport and dispense a variety of fluids, such as food products, cleaning solutions, detergents, and other products. Some containers are constructed of semi-rigid plastic while others are constructed of flexible plastic and are often supported within a protective box.
It is common for such containers to be equipped with valve structures that facilitate dispensing fluids to or from the containers. The valve structures are preferably designed to quickly couple with exterior coupling members.
The female coupling includes a releasable locking or quick-connecting/disconnecting mechanism for locking the male and female couplings together in a coupled state. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,125 discloses a quick connect/disconnect coupling assembly. A female coupling member includes a poppet valve assembly which functions as an automatic shut-off of the fluid passageway in the female coupling member when the female coupling member is not interconnected to the male coupling member.